Zhēn'ài
by Reincarnations
Summary: Jay noticed something was wrong the day that Lonnie showed up late to R.O.A.R. practice. In the matter of days, Lonnie distances herself from everyone and will only talk to her brother and Ben. Turns out, Lonnie is being forced into an arrange marriage, but is not allowed to say anything. Can Jay figure it out before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Do you remember back in "A Princess's Punishment" when I asked what story I should write next: Lonnie's arranged married or Ben being raised on the Isle?**

 **Well I have already wrote Ben being raised on the Isle, the sequel to it, and have started writing the sequel to that sequel.**

 **Now I think it is time that I give you the other story. It may not turn out good, but I've had this idea for almost a year now and always thought about writing it, yet never got around to it.**

 **This chapter is only the prologue, but the actual first chapter will be up by the time you finish reading this. Each chapter will have a minimum of one-thousand words, just a heads up. Updates will be whenever I finish a chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _This_ is the unusual story of how I became married to my handsome husband at the age of sixteen.

I know what you're thinking. Yes, we were a little young to be married. However, the circumstances behind our marriage more than made up for it. At first, I had only gone along with the planned wedding so there would be no war between the two kingdoms. I'm just glad my husband was able to figure out the plan considering I was forbidden to say anything about the wedding.

Did I confuse you? So sorry about that! Trust me, you'll understand completely by the time I'm through.

Let me go back a few years so you know exactly why the wedding happened to begin with.

It started a month after my mother saved China from the villain known as Shan Yu. My father asked my mother for her hand in marriage. She happily accepted, but there were already complications. They disagreed on everything that involved their wedding—glad I didn't have to worry about that.

Anyways, after hearing about their engagement, my mother's guardian dragon was thrilled for them. That is, until the leader of the ancestors informed him that if my mother were to be married, he would lose his job as a guardian dragon and have to leave my mother and his pedestal, which is his place of honor as a guardian. The ancestors were happy with this because my mother being married to my father meant she would become part of his family, which meant my father's family ancestors and guardians would become hers.

Wanting to keep his job and his only friend, the guardian dragon attempted to tear my parents apart, having noticed they were not very compatible. However, my mother's lucky cricket tried to foil his attempts and kept the happy couple together.

The Emperor called upon my mother and father to escort his three daughters across China to be betrothed to three princes. An alliance would then be formed with the kingdom of Qui Gong. If the task was not completed within three days, the alliance would crumble and the Mongols would destroy China.

My mother and father set out along with three of their soldier friends to safely escort the princesses to their new kingdom. Along the way, each princess fell in love with a soldier and each soldier fell in love with a princess. My mother, who had long believed arranged marriages were wrong, decided to go against her orders and—despite my father's wishes—stopped the joining of the kingdoms.

The guardian dragon attempted to cause problems for my mother and father, but kept failing several times. In despair, he caused the carriage to roll away with the three princesses and the three soldiers. Seeing that they were heading toward a cliff, my mother and father rushed to the rescue and tried to get the princesses to safety. This failed and the carriage was destroyed while everyone fell into the river, unharmed.

On the night of the carriage's destruction, the three soldiers took the princesses out to a village and declared their love for them. Meanwhile, the guardian dragon tricked my father into thinking my mother was taking advantage of him. My father ordered everyone to return and forbade the soldiers from speaking to the princesses. After a very heated argument, my father and mother realized they were far too different and ended their relationship.

While traveling through bandit country, the guardian dragon, overwhelmed with guilt, confessed to my mother what he had done. Although my mother was angered by what the guardian dragon tried to do, at the same time, she was enlightened about the news and attempted to reconcile with my father, only to be attacked by a group of bandits moments later.

While saving the princesses, the bridge my parents were standing on broke, leaving the two dangling off by a loose rope. Realizing that the rope could only support the weight of one person, my father sacrificed his life to save my mother, and allowed himself to fall into the river below.

Don't worry! The story gets better. After all, I wouldn't be alive.

Saddened by my father's death, my mother continued on the trip alone to Qui Gong. Not wanting the princesses to be forced into a loveless marriage, she offered herself to marry one of the ruler's sons. The ruler essentially agreed, seeing as she was the woman that saved China.

My father, who actually survived the fall, soon heard about the news, and rushed to stop the marriage, but the ruler denied it. The guardian dragon decided to help by pretending to be the Great Golden Dragon of Unity, and forced the ruler to stop the marriage. Still under the guise of the Great Golden Dragon, the guardian dragon married my mother and father, with their marriage apparently being the one to unite the two kingdoms, and released the princesses from their vows.

My parents are the great warrior Mulan and General Shang.

And their marriage did _not_ unite the two kingdoms after all.

 _This_ is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the first official chapter of the story. I am warning one more time that the chapters will have a minimum of one-thousand words, so don't expect long drawn out chapters.**

 **Sorry if the prologue had made you uninterested in the story. It was mainly to summarize Mulan II, which is needed for this story. I plan to have this story done by the end of the month as there won't be that many chapters.**

 **I promise this story gets better as it continues on.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay knew something was terribly wrong with Lonnie when she arrived late at R.O.A.R practice with Li Shang Jr., her brother. Li Shang Jr. was the official coach of the school sport and only showed at practice when Lonnie couldn't make it. Lonnie was the captain of the R.O.A.R team and became such when Jay gave it to her. A simple loophole in the rule book made Lonnie the first female captain and player of the sport.

It was a couple of months after cotillion when Lonnie was late. This meant it had been month since the Auradon Warrior Challenge where Lonnie won the event. She proved her worthiness during the event and was granted her mother's legendary sword—the sword of Shan-Yu.

"Alright!" Li Shang Jr shouted over the noisy and restless team members. "I know there isn't much time left of today's training, so I'm going to make this simple and quick. For the next week, there will be no scheduled practices. Lonnie and I have a family . . . emergency that we need to take care of."

Jay raised his hand and after being called on, offered, "I could take charge of—"

"No!" The siblings shouted a little too quickly and eagerly, causing the team to jump back in surprise.

After the two shared a look, Li Shang Jr insisted, "It's better if there are no team practices. Think of this as a mini-vacation. You can still practice on your own if you want. I'll inform everyone when our next practice will be. You may leave."

All but two team members rushed out of the room, relieved at getting a break from the intense practices. Lonnie was about to leave with her brother, when Jay suddenly grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving.

"What's going on with you?" Jay prodded as Li Shang Jr silently left to give the two some privacy. "You are never late for R.O.A.R. practice and if you are, you send me a message to have everyone start their warm-ups. Why didn't you this time?"

"I lost track of time, okay." Lonnie snapped, which was completely unlike herself. "My brother and I had a video call with the Imperial Council and my parents. It was a small meeting about a family matter and the kingdom. That's literally all I can tell you without getting in trouble."

"I wouldn't call it 'small' since it took over two hours," Jay retorted, not quite believing she couldn't say more. "What happened during the meeting? It had to have been something bad if you're acting so unlike yourself."

"How about we have a quick spar instead?" She suggested, purposely changing the subject in an attempt to make him drop the matter altogether. "If I win, you have to do me an important favor. If you win, I will give you a special present."

Jay raised an eyebrow in inquiry and curiosity. "That doesn't sound like a fair deal."

"Trust me," Lonnie insisted as she unsheathed her ragged edge sword, "it is."

Lonnie completely through the match. She hardly attacked and never counter-attacked after blocking Jay's jabs. In the matter of seconds, Jay disarmed her, winning the rigged fight.

" _What_ was that?" He interrogated, tossing Lonnie her sword in frustration. "Why did you let me win?"

"I lost fair and square," she argued stubbornly, though she didn't sound as upset as she would have been. "That means you get a present."

Rummaging through her pocket for few moments, Lonnie pulled out a necklace that had a black fish-like shaped charm with a white dot for an eye. Lonnie held it out to Jay as she explained, "It's a part of a set that my parents sent me about a week ago. I have the Yin half,"—she pulled out the white fish-like charm with a black eye that had been tucked under her shirt— "while you now have the Yang."

Jay gingerly took the necklace and noticed how worn out the charm was. There were indents in the wood and small chunks missing here and there. "Shouldn't you be giving this to your brother?" Jay questioned skeptically. "If it belonged to your parents, then—"

"He didn't want it," she interrupted snidely. Lonnie shrugged carelessly, tucking her charm back in its hiding place. "My parents said to give it to someone I care about, and that someone is you—as a friend, of course. You don't have to wear it, but please don't give it away or lose it. You may need it in the future. If you do decide to wear it, please hide it. I don't need the whole school knowing I gave you one of my parents' necklaces."

Jay pondered on the idea for a few moments until he placed the necklace around his neck. "I'll wear it," he decided as he tucked the charm under his shirt as well. "It's the only nice piece of jewelry that I own that isn't from the Isle."

Lonnie smiled as her old cheery personality was back for a few moments. "Great!" She exclaimed as her smile grew. "Thank you so much. I'll see you around."

She hurried out of the room, leaving behind a curious Jay. His question from before about the meeting didn't get answered. If Lonnie won't tell him anything, then he'll have to get it the hard way.

Even if it meant going behind his friend's back.

* * *

 **Leave a review on what you think about this!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of the story! More happens with this chapter. It was brought to my attention with a review that I should have mentioned this sooner: content from the book 'Lonnie's Warrior Sword' is used in this story. You may be able to understand the story without it, but I suggest reading the book if you can.**

 **Don't forget the small details! They will be important as the story continues.**

* * *

Three days have passed since Jay had his spar against Lonnie. In that time frame, Lonnie had distance herself from all of her friends and classmates. She didn't participate in any conversation during class and refused to speak to anyone.

Actually, I take that back.

She spoke to the only two people that knew what was going on with her in the school. These two people were none other than her brother Li Shang Jr. and Ben. Ben had been let in on the secret by Li Shang Jr. since Lonnie was forbidden to say anything.

Literally. Lonnie was not allowed to say anything to anyone about her problem. The Imperial Council warned that if she were to specifically say what was going on, she would get punished. It ranged from being kicked out of Auradon Prep to her tongue being cut out. Since she liked the school and her tongue, Lonnie kept her mouth shut. She wasn't exactly sure how the Imperial Council would know if she spoke specifically about the issue, but she decided not to test it.

However, Lonnie did come up with a loophole when talking with Ben.

First, it was just a great relief to be able to tell someone besides her brother about her issue. Since it was her childhood friend, Lonnie felt more understood. She also knew Ben wouldn't get annoyed since he hasn't heard the whole situation yet.

Anyways, the loophole Lonnie came up with was to talk about it indirectly. For example, she and Ben could talk about the problem, but leave out the big and important words. That way, no one could really understand what they were speaking about and Lonnie wouldn't have to worry about her tongue being cut off.

On the fourth day, this conversation took place between the friends.

"Maybe you should talk to a girl about this too." Ben suggested that early morning as they walked the vacant halls. "They may be able to help you more than I can. I'm all out ideas."

"My plan will work," Lonnie insisted, though her voice didn't have much confidence. "Jay will figure out what's going on and save the day— _if_ he actually wants to."

"You still need to some way tell a girl," Ben insisted. "I suggest Mal and Evie since they are good at keeping a secret."

"They _are_ invited . . ." She sighed in annoyance. "I'll figure out some way to tell them today or have them guess it."

"Is there any girl that knows who the jerk is?" Ben wondered. The reason he used the term 'jerk' was because he heard stories about the guy from Lonnie. "They might be able to help you too."

"Jordan," Lonnie determined without a second thought. "She went with me too when I competed in the Auradon Warrior Challenge and seen him. She knows the tricks and schemes he attempted during the competition."

"Then those three are your best option." Ben deduced as they slowed down their pace and lowered their voices as more students started to appear. "I can get them to meet you in your room during first hour."

Lonnie raised a skeptical eyebrow at her childhood friend. "Without getting in trouble or caught by Fairy Godmother?"

"Isn't she invited to the occasion?" Ben questioned. "Won't you be blessed with her wand?"

"Yes, but invitations haven't been sent out yet," Lonnie informed with a sigh. "Sad thing is, I won't know the date until the day before. You'd think I'd know a little more in advance."

"I'm sorry, Lonnie," Ben apologized sincerely. "So, do you want me to set up the meeting?"

She sighed again—she's been doing that a lot recently. "Sure," she agreed. "It's not like anything else could go wrong in my life."

 ***~Zhēn'ài~***

About twenty minutes later, Lonnie found herself sitting on her bed as Mal and Evie sat in the chairs at her table and Jordan leaned against the bedroom door. No one had said anything in the last ten minutes, which made the mood suspenseful. None of the three girls were eager to head back to class. Mal and Evie had a review test in Remedial Goodness while Jordan hadn't finished her homework for her history class.

Lonnie exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay," she began slowly. "First off, I'm not allowed to say specifically what my problem is. If I do, I have to face unfavorable consequences. So, I'm going to give hints and you'll have to piece it together."

"We can do that," Mal encouraged helpfully. "Just let us know if we are close."

Lonnie nodded in agreement. "So, my parents have a second tale that's not so popular or familiar with people . . ."

"Oh!" Jordan exclaimed as she perked up. "I heard the story before!"

"Good," Lonnie commented. "Then this will be easier. What do you know about it?"

Jordan tried to remember the tale told to her as a child. "Didn't your parents have to escort the Emperor's daughters to a kingdom?"

Lonnie tapped her nose to signal that the genie was close. Evie questioned, "Do we need to know the name of the kingdom?"

Lonnie nodded once, relying more on actions than words in case she would let something slip by accident.

"I think the kingdom's name was Qui Gong?" Jordan guessed.

Lonnie nodded again to confirm that she was right. Mal grabbed her sketch book and wrote the kingdom's name in a random page. "'Qui Gong'," Mal repeated as she dotted the 'I'. She gazed up at Jordan. "Why were they being taken to that kingdom?"

"It was for some kind of peace treaty." Jordan recalled as she began to pace back and forth in the room. "I think they had to be married to the princes—the ruler's son."

"So, is that the next hint?" Evie wondered. "Marriage?"

A tap on the nose provided that they were close.

"It wasn't just a marriage," Jordan corrected after a few seconds of thought. "It was an _arranged_ marriage."

With a nod from Lonnie, Mal wrote the two words into her book as well.

"So, the princesses were married to the princes." Evie shrugged in confusion. "What does this have to do with you, Lonnie?"

"Wait a sec . . ." More of the story seem to make its way into Jordan's mind. "They didn't marry the princes," Jordan recollected a bit more confidently than before. "The three princesses fell in love Mulan and Shang's three soldier friends that went with them. Shang was going to force them to complete the mission, but then a group of bandits came after them. Shang supposedly died when he fell off a bridge to save Mulan."

Another short nod.

"So?" Mal pursued. "What happened next?"

"Mulan decided to complete the mission on her own," Jordan resumed as she stopped her pacing to finish the story. "She lied to the ruler of Qui Gong, saying the princesses had died in a carriage wreck. She offered herself to be married in their place. Right when the ceremony was to be completed, Shang came and saved the day along with Mushu, who pretended to be the Great Golden Dragon of Unity."

Lonnie gave a quick nod.

They sat in silenced for a short time until the pieces finally clicked in Mal's mind. With hesitation, she announced slowly, " _You_ are being married to the ruler's son because your mother's wedding wasn't complete."

A tear dripped down her cheeks as Lonnie sadly nodded.

"Do we know the guy?" Evie questioned.

"Jordan does," Lonnie finally spoke, but with a sob in her tone, wiping away the tear trail. "We first met him during the Auradon Warrior Challenge."

" _CHEN!_ " Jordan shouted angrily without a second thought. "That good-for-nothing cheater is the son of Qui Gong's ruler? And you are being married to him? Doesn't anyone think the age difference is kind of big? You're almost ten years apart! They can't seriously force you to marry a man that's twenty-five when you're only sixteen!"

"It happened all the time over twenty years ago." Lonnie sighed as she flopped back on her bed and pulled out her necklace charm. Staring at it in concentration, Lonnie muttered, "I just hope Jay can figure it out."

"'Jay'?" Jordan repeated in surprise. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Hold on," Evie requested as she looked at the charm. "I've seen a necklace like that before. Jay was wearing a black version yesterday when we were doing homework."

Lonnie groaned in annoyance. "I told him to keep it hidden!"

"It was," Evie reassured. "But he was wearing a loose tank-top. I only saw it when he lent forward for something."

"Isn't that your parents engagement necklaces?" Jordan pointed out. "Your grandparents gave it to them when they continued to contradict each other when people congratulated them on the engagement."

"Bingo!" Lonnie exclaimed in agreement as she sat back up. "Jay doesn't know that these are engagement necklaces. All he knows now is that they used to belong to my parents."

Evie questioned, "Why give it to him of all people? Why not give it to someone else?"

Before Lonnie could explain, Mal figured it out again.

"You want him to stop the wedding by saying you're already engaged to him."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day! Oh my goodness!**

 **Chapters are coming quicker as this is a shorter idea. Honestly, this story has about three to four chapters left already. One chapter might be a flash back of the meeting with the Imperial Council.**

 **Please review what you think.**

 **There will be no update tomorrow because it is my mother's b-day!**

* * *

Jay couldn't stand not having any R.O.A.R. practices, so Sunday morning—two days after the girls' conversation—he had a sparing match against Li Shang Jr., who was more than happy to do so to clear his mind.

As they were getting dressed in their gear in the locker room, Li Shang Jr—Li'l Shang—noticed an object peeking out from underneath Jay's shirt. Upon further examination, he recognized the necklace that at one time belonged to his father.

"Where did you get that?" Li'l Shang interrogated, not meaning to sound rude. "Did Lonnie give it to you?"

"Almost a week ago," Jay answered as he tried to arrange his shirt so the charm could be hidden. "We sparred and—after throwing the match—gave me the necklace as an award. You can have it if you wan—"

"No," Li'l Shang denied a little too quickly. "If she gave it to you, then it's yours. You may need it in the future."

"Lonnie said the same thing." Jay stretched his arms before he decided to cut to the chase. "What's going on with her? She refuses to talk to me and avoids me with every chance she gets."

"I can't tell you," the coach revealed as he grabbed his sword—a hammy down from his father. "Lonnie actually can't say anything to anyone. You have to figure it out on your own or have your friends tell you sometime soon. They found out a couple days ago."

"Which friends?" Jay wondered, as the word 'friend' didn't narrow the options down at all. "I have so many here in Auradon."

"I will say there are three," Li'l Shang provided. "And from what Lonnie told me, you didn't get along with one of them for a short period of time."

"Jordan." Jay determined without a second thought. He sighed in slight aggravation. "I guess that's a start."

 ***~Zhēn'ài~***

The two 'men' fought for about an hour straight with them tied for how many matches they won against the other. Li'l Shang finally had to call it quits when he noticed he stayed longer than he should have. The winner of the whole fight would have to be determined at a different time.

Jay decided to stay behind to get more practice in. Almost a week with no practice made him rusty. That wasn't good for the ex-captain of the team.

Less than ten minutes after Li'l Shang left, his little sister angrily trudged into the room. Lonnie acted like she was ready to fight something to get rid of her pent-up frustration. She physically jumped when she finally noticed Jay in the room.

"I need to spar against someone or else I'm going to go crazy," she informed him, which was the first thing she had said to Jay in days. "Want to make another bet? If I win, you do me a favor."

"Okay," Jay agreed before she could finish the terms. "But if I win, you have to tell me what's going on."

"I can't tell you word for word," Lonnie claimed, "but if you do win, I'll try to tell you it the best I can." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

Jay shook it without another thought. "Deal."

He should have thought about it again.

This time, Lonnie didn't hold back. She fought fierce, hard, and relentlessly. Jay couldn't attack in any way for had no opportunity to do so. Jay tirelessly blocked her jabs. He really wished he hadn't fought her brother for an hour straight.

Within three minutes, Lonnie had Jay disarmed and held the blade to his neck. With a smirk, she backed off and simply handed him his sword.

Jay sighed in aggravation. "Alright," he relented. "You win and a deal is a deal. What's the favor?"

"I won't tell you yet," Lonnie teased, trying to get her usual peppy attitude back to normal. "You'll know when the time is right and that time will be sooner than you think."

Of course, that confused Jay more than Lonnie thought it would.

Right when Jay was about to make up some excuse to leave the awkward conversation, Lonnie did something he never thought she would do.

Placing a hand on Jay's shoulder, Lonnie stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

This was no ordinary peck on the lips. As soon as their lips touch, Jay felt a spark he never felt before. It was like he could feel all the pain and sorrow Lonnie has had to deal with for the past week, and _this_ was the one thing that has made it better.

Lonnie pulled away after a few moments from a stunned Jay. "Nǐ shì wǒ de zhēn'ài," she quietly muttered in Chinese, mystified.

"What does that mean?" Jay wondered. He hesitated, before he spoke above a whisper, " _What_ was that kiss?"

She shrugged like she didn't know the answer herself. "I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I love instead of someone I hate," Lonnie confessed as quietly as he had spoken, adverting her gaze to the floor. "And the someone I love is you."

"Me?" Now he was even more confused. "But you told me we were just friends a few days ago."

Lonnie shrugged once again. "A girl can change her mind." She swiftly checked her phone for the time and groaned when a message popped up. "I have to go," she insisted as she shoved the device in her pocket and sheathed her sword. "The Imperial Council will be mad at me if I'm late."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Jay questioned before she could leave.

Lonnie wavered for a moment before confessing, "I don't know. If you don't, then it would be safe to assume that you need to do the favor."

* * *

 **Think you know what Lonnie said in Chinese? Please leave a review with your guess!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, my mother's birthday was a big success since I spoiled her rotten. I got her one of those candles that has a necklace hiding in the wax, an elephant jewelry holder, and I surprised her at work with four boxes of her favorite candy (chocolate covered cherries) and a 'Happy Birthday' balloon.**

 **Anyways, I had a guess on what the phrase was, but they were off by one word. Don't worry, you'll find out the answer two chapters from now.**

 **Speaking of chapters, I'm behind on school work, so you only get one chapter a day or every other day until I get caught up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On Monday morning, Jay was getting concerned when he didn't see Lonnie or Li'l Shang during breakfast or the passing hours before first hour. Overwhelmed with fear and concern, he ditched his first class to search the whole campus for the siblings. He searched all their usual places and both of their dorm rooms.

Jay became even more worried when he discovered Li'l Shang's room untouched, but Lonnie's completely empty. Everything in her room had been taken out from her clothing to all of her personal belongings. There was no trace of her being there in the first place.

Jay tried calling both Lonnie's and Li'l Shang's phone multiple times with no answer. Li'l Shang's phone would go to voicemail after a few rings with the voicemail greeting insisting that he was with his sister. Of course, Jay would then try Lonnie's number.

At first, it would go ring once then go to voicemail, like Lonnie was trying to ignore him. The voicemail greeting was an unpleasant 'Don't call me'—which did not ease Jay's tension one bit. After maybe twenty periodic calls, there were no more rings or voicemail greeting. A computer voice replaced Lonnie's, claiming that her number has been disconnected.

That's when Jay finally understood what Li'l Shang had told him.

Three of Jay's friend were told Lonnie's secret with one of them being Jordan. Jordan and Lonnie had bonded a little more during the threes trip to the Imperial City for the Auradon Warrior Challenge. Jordan told Lonnie her secrets and Lonnie told hers in return.

The only two people Lonnie would be comfortable telling her secrets would be those who can keep it a secret.

Who better than the two female VKs from the Isle of the Lost?

 ***~Zhēn'ài~***

After sending an emergency text to Jordan, Jay went to Mal's and Evie's class and dragged them to his door room.

Literally. Jay practically smashed down the classroom door and angrily marched toward the girls. He grabbed each of their arms and pulled them out of class, ignoring their complaints and the disapproval of the teacher. He didn't say a word to either girl until they were in his dorm room with Lonnie.

Slamming the door behind him, Jay growled threateningly, "Where's Lonnie?"

None of the three girls said anything, so Jay slammed his hand on the table in his room to prove a point. He busted a piece off the edge by doing so.

"I said where is she!" He repeated angrily, not caring about the broken furniture. "I searched the whole campus for her and her dorm room is completely empty. She won't answer her phone and somehow got disconnected in my search. Somebody better tell me where she is before I do something you won't like."

Mal sighed, deciding to be the one to break the news. "I'll tell you," she promised, "but first, how much do you know about the necklace Lonnie gave you?"

"It belonged to her parents," Jay answered as he adjusted the item so the charm was on top of his shirt. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's no ordinary necklace," Evie interrupted in a small voice. "Her grandparents gave it to her parents when they first got in engaged. They're engagement necklaces."

Jay's temper died down once that was revealed. "Why give it to me?" He interrogated more forceful than he had planned. "And why was she acting so bipolar? One day she thought of me as a friend, then a few days later she kissed me and told me she loved me!"

"She told us she always loved you," Jordan commented sadly. "But do you love her?"

"Yes!" Jay shouted with that same anger tone. "I've been trying to get the courage to ask her out for weeks yet never had. I flirted with other girls in an attempt to make her jealous and have her confront me, but it never worked."

"It's a good thing that you do," Mal reassured in the same tone as Jordan had. She sighed, announcing the news like ripping off a bandage, "She's being forced into an arranged marriage today before sunset."

The color drained from Jay's face in horror. "What?" He shook his head in denial. "No, there's no way."

"The Imperial Council is forcing her into it," Evie insisted. "Her mother was supposed to marry the ruler's son of Qui Gong. That didn't happen because Shang stopped the wedding."

"Lonnie has to marry that son's son since Mulan's wedding fell through." Jordan further explained. "She couldn't say specifically what was happening because Qui Gong's council threatened to cut off her tongue."

Jay snarled his nose at the thought. "How did you figure it out?"

"She gave us hints and we pieced it together," Mal answered with a shrug. "It wasn't that hard since Jordan already knew the story."

Jay remained quiet for a few moments before wondering in a monotone voice, "Who is she being married to?"

"From what Lonnie told us, you didn't get along wi-."

"WHO!" Jay shouted over Evie.

Jordan spat out, "That good-for-nothing cheater, Chen." Jay fumed at the answer, so Jordan continued, "Lonnie thinks it's a revenge plan for her winning the Auradon Warrior Challenge over him. The Imperial Council refused to take that opinion seriously, so they're making her go along with it no matter what."

Jay growled in defiance, "Looks like I'm going to have to do a favor."

* * *

 **Please leave a review! I'll have next chapter up on Saturday, the 10th.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a _FLASHBACK_! I hope all of you read this author's note because you'll be confused about the chapter if you don't.**

 **I am so sorry I didn't update this weekend. I basically took it off so I could help my grandma get ready for our family Thanksgiving on Sunday (yesterday). I started helping her Friday and ended up spending the night on Saturday to help her that afternoon and on Sunday morning. I had the full intention on updating on Saturday, but time got away from me. I am also sorry it took me so long to update it today.**

 **I've considered making a sequel that consists of one-shots. I'll tell you more a couple chapters from now because I'll end up spoiling the story. If you want to know what the sequel will be about now, say so in a review and I'll PM you my idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lonnie blinked once. She blinked twice. On the third blink she finally comprehended what the Imperial Council informed her.

She had been forced into a video call with them, thinking that her brother and/or her parents would be with her. Her brother was tricked into waiting outside Fairy Godmother's office and her parents couldn't be in the room with the council, leaving Lonnie all alone.

" _Excuse_ me?" She questioned in a sassy 'don't mess with me' tone. "You want me to _what_?"

"We don't want you to do anything," one of the eight members claimed. "You _are_ going to marry the ruler of Qui Gong's son, for the sake of the kingdom."

"What kingdom?" Lonnie interrogated almost snottily. "As far as I remember, the Imperial City is a _city_ —hence the name—that helps create the _empire_ known as China."

"You know what he meant," snapped a female member this time. "If you don't do this, they will wage war on our home. Auradon won't be able to help us. This peace treaty is the only thing that can save us."

"And what does my mother have to say about this?"

"Your mother and father are the reason we are in this situation to begin with!" retorted another male. "Your mother insisted that she take the emperor's daughter's place with the first peace treaty wedding, but your father intervened before it could be completed."

"I know the story," Lonnie insisted. "The Great Golden Dragon of Unity ended the wedding between my mother and the ruler's son and then married my mother and father."

"Turns out it wasn't the Great Golden Dragon of Unity after all." A much calmer female informed. "We, the Imperial Council, and Qui Gong's advisors recently discovered that it was really your mother's guardian dragon. The ruler thought your mother planned that to begin with and wanted your parents to face the repercussions of their actions. The only solution we could think of to appease him is another wedding between you and his son."

"You didn't answer my question," Lonnie pointed out, trying not to anger the one that wasn't being rude to her. "What did my parents have to say?"

"They weren't allowed to have any say in this," claimed the first pig-headed male. "The ruler of Qui Kong feared they would try to stop the wedding. The emperor had to tell them that if they tried anything, they would have to rot in the dungeon for twenty years."

The comment knocked Lonnie down a peg, as she tried to collect her thoughts before lashing out again. Taking in a deep breath to calm down, she muttered, "Who is it that I'm supposed to marry, again?"

"The ruler's son," reminded the second female in a very soothing tone, "though the ruler actually adopted him when he was a young child when no one wanted to marry him. We believe you already know the man, since you two competed against one another in the Auradon Warrior Challenge."

The color drained from Lonnie's face as she realized who the council was talking about.

" _Chen?_ " she whispered in disbelief. "I have to marry _him_? But he's a no-good cheater! He tried to get me disqualified from the challenge, rigged part of the track so I would fall, and then attempted to make me late so I wouldn't beat him in the finale!"

"I'm sorry," the council woman apologized, "but there is no other option, unless you were somehow already engaged to someone else. They may have reconsidered. . ."

And just like that, a plan formulated in Lonnie's mind. "Since I'm being forced into this," she commented in a sing-song like tone, "can I at least pick where the wedding will be?"

"We'll consider it," the same female promised before the other seven could interject. "If it's a reasonable place, _I_ will try to reason with Qui Gong's advisors about your request."

"Agrabah," Lonnie insisted with full confidence. "I want my wedding to be in Agrabah."

" _AGRABAH!_ " shouted seven of the eight members.

"That's preposterous!" shouted a member that hadn't said anything.

"Outrageous!" yelled another.

"Impossible!" exclaimed the last unspoken member.

"Why would you want it in Agrabah?" questioned the kind female member.

"Agrabah doesn't have a treaty with Qui Kong," Lonnie began to explain, "but they have a treaty with China. If the wedding would be in Agrabah, then another treaty would form between Agrabah and Qui Kong that would benefit everyone."

That technically wasn't the truth, but Lonnie wasn't going to tell them that. Let's just say, Lonnie knows a few marriage laws that applies to any and everyone being married in Agrabah. She can only hope that HE knows about the laws too. . .

The eight members nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said the council woman. "Since the eight of us agree, I will speak to Qui Gong's advisors and then with the Sultan and Sultana to see if they will allow it."

"They will." Lonnie replied with an insistent nod. "I'm really good friends with their son and their friend's daughter. They'll let the wedding happen there."

"You know you can't say anything about this, right?" questioned the first male.

"What?" Lonnie felt all of her hope die away. "Why not?"

"We don't want you to stop the wedding," claimed the first female. "Do know that if you tell, we'll find out. If we find out, you'll have to leave Auradon Prep or have your tongue cut off; it depends on how many people you tell."

"So my friends can't be at my wedding?" Lonnie wondered. "And won't I have to leave Auradon Prep anyways?"

"You can invite your friends, but they won't receive the invitations until the day before," insisted the second male. "You will be allowed to invite two people and they can bring one person each. And we were going to let you finish school before you have to live with your husband."

"So I'm going to have to go the rest of my high school life with a husband I would only see during school vacations?" Lonnie summarized. "That's not going to be a healthy relationship."

"It's the best we can offer," claimed the first female, though she didn't seem sincere about it. "Do you know your two friends?"

"Ben," Lonnie answered immediately to which the council nodded in approval, "and J-"

"The son of Jafar is banned from the wedding," argued a quieter member. "Chen thinks that he will try to stop it if invited."

"I was going to say Jordan," Lonnie snapped.

Not necessarily true, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, what's a small little fib going to hurt with this situation?

The Imperial Council nodded once again in agreement.

"Remember," chided the first male, " _not_ a word. We'll tell your parents and they will tell your brother for you. Understood?"

Lonnie solemnly nodded as the screen went blank. She let out a disgruntle huff.

 _This_ was going to be a lot harder than she imagined.

* * *

 **Once again, I'm sorry this chapter is late and I'll try to have a chapter added tomorrow to make up for it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter as promise! I thought this chapter was going to be shorter than 1000 word goal, but I've managed to drag it out to meet it. There will be one or two chapters left after this one and I'll try to make them longer.**

 **I will post an author's note once the first chapter of the sequel is up. It won't be anything too long, maybe six or seven chapters at the most. That's IF you want a sequel.**

 **Please be sure to leave a review if you want a sequel!**

* * *

"Agrabah?" Jay repeated in astonishment. "The wedding is in Agrabah? Why would the Imperial Council do that?"

Jay was still in his bedroom with Mal, Evie, and Jordan as they explained the details of the invitation that was sent to Ben and Jordan that day. Jay was in the process of formulating a plan; a plan that would save Lonnie.

"Lonnie had explained it to Ben, but it took her forever without letting it slip," Mal began, who was doodling a detailed map of the Arabian palace. "She convinced the council to have it in Agrabah. She claimed that since the wedding is a peace treaty between China and Qui Gong, having it in Agrabah can form a peace treaty between it and Qui Gong."

"I think there's another reason," Jordan chimed in. "You see, after Aladdin and Jasmine were married, they did away with the law that forced the princess of Agrabah to marry a prince once she turned sixteen. Jasmine added another law about a week after their honeymoon that specifically denies all attempts of an arranged marriage. Not many people know about these marriage laws, so there's no surprise that the Imperial Council doesn't know about it. Lonnie may know about it because Aziz probably told her a few months back."

"What exactly does the law say?" wondered Evie.

"There's a lot of specific guidelines and restrictions for that law," Jordan insisted. "With the one Lonnie may want us to use, if a woman is already engaged to someone, they can't be forced to marry someone else. This applies to anyone that is being married in Agrabah, no matter if they are from there or born in another kingdom."

Jay nodded as he let the information process in his mind. "Then where will the wedding take place in Agrabah?"

"Here." Mal pointed to a square that was in the far corner of the palace. "When Ben and I had dinner with the Sultan and Sultana during Ben's tour of Auradon after being inducted as king, they said where we had dinner at was the chapel for most to all marriages in Agrabah. According to them, it's one of the few ways that the citizens are allowed to enter the palace.

"If Jordan were to warn the Sultan and Sultana," Mal paused to draw an intricate path that mainly took place on the roof of the buildings, "then Jay, you can sneak up here without the guards trying to chase you out. From there, you can wait and do whatever you need to do to stop the wedding."

"I can probably get you inside the palace before the ceremony starts," Jordan guessed.

Jay tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. "Why would I need to sneak in?" he questioned. "Aren't I invited?"

Evie sighed, deciding to break the news. "No," she denied. "You've been banned from the wedding and Lonnie was only allowed to invite two people. Mal and I are only able to go because Ben and Jordan are using their 'plus one's on us."

"Do you know what you're supposed to do?" Mal repeated her question, this time a little more urgently.

Jay pondered on a few ideas before nodding slowly. "I think so," he confirmed. "I think Lonnie was dropping hints hoping I'd catch on when I did figure it out. We sparred twice. She made a condition for either outcome; meaning if she won, she got something, and if I won, I got something.

"I think I'm supposed to challenge Chen," Jay deduced. "I come up with the conditions and he agrees before we spar."

"Can you beat him?" Evie asked, showing concern for her friend. "I mean, he is more experienced and almost ten years older than you."

Jay scoffed. "Of course, I can. He is _not_ more experienced than _me_ , the best swordsman of the Isle of the Lost. Besides, Agrabah is my home ground. He's the one at a disadvantage."

"Are you sure about that?" Jordan insisted, unconvinced. "You've never been to Agrabah—"

"But my father told me all about it," Jay reassured with a confident smile. "Trust me, my father told me everything he knows about it from every merchant stall to every room in the Palace. He also told me about a few hidden entrances into the Palace."

"So I drew this map for nothing?" Mal whined as she ripped the paper out of her sketch book.

"Not for nothing." Jordan swiped the paper before Mal could crumble it. "This will help me with my history assignment that was due today."

"What time are you leaving for the wedding?" Jay wondered so they could get back on track.

"Within the half hour," Evie answered. "Apparently it takes forever to get there by plane and the wedding starts around 5ish. When we land, we'll be greeted by the Imperial Council and will only have an hour to get to the ceremony before it starts. We will be heading to the Palace by magic carpet since the landing spot for the plane is on the opposite side of the city. Us three girls and Ben have to get ready on the plane so we can get there on time."

"Why not just wish to get there already dressed?" Jay turned to Jordan. "Surely you can grant them that wish."

"I could," Jordan agreed almost bashfully, "but ever since that incident in the Imperial City, I've been particularly picky about keeping my lamp on me. The only time it leaves my side is when I'm in it in the safety of my room."

"That's lame," Mal commented. "You should let whoever you are making wishes for keep it on them. That's what—"

"Now is not the time," Jay chided with a slight glare to his 'sister'. "Here's what we'll do: I will board the plane with the four of you and then I'll sneak off before any one from the Imperial Council can see me."

"Don't forget Aziz." Jordan added. "His parents AND him were invited to the wedding. He's already in Agrabah to help set everything up for the visitors. If you were to get in contact with him, he may be able to convince his parents to try to stall the ceremony until you can get there."

"Good thing I'm friends with him." Jay clapped his hands together for dramatic effect. "Looks like we got a plan!"

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Things are starting to pick up here, even though it's still going slowly. There is a reason for that, which is called suspension.**

 **Please be sure to leave a review! I need to know you're liking the story so I can keep it going. That's why it's taking so long to update.**

 **I still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lonnie sighed in despair as she looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror. She was in the Sultana's old bedroom getting ready for the dreadful ceremony. She looked nothing like herself, but instead more like her mother.

Although she had been completely against it, Lonnie's makeup had literally been painted on so she would have a white face, red lips, and purple eyelids. She moaned, cried, and complained when the hairstylist put her hair up in a loose bun with a red hair ribbon to keep it in place. Lonnie loved her long hair and hated when it was put up to make it look shorter. The only thing she enjoyed about thus hairstyle was her grandmother's lotus flower hair pick that covered a majority of the ugly ribbon.

Even though she despised her hair, she loved her outfit. Lonnie's 'wedding dress' was the same one her mother wore to impress the picky and rude matchmaker. It had a narrow crimson and pale pink Chinese skirt, pink jacket with long, flowing sleeves, an aqua and plum collar, and a blue wrap with a red ribbon to fasten. She had on the same color shoes, a jade green bead necklace, and gold dangling earrings which made the jewelry compliment the hair pick even more. Her Yin necklace was hidden underneath the fabric of her dress.

Lonnie's mother, Mulan, stood next to her, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders to comfort her. Mulan and Jasmine—who was sitting on the bed in her royal 'Sultana' garbs—had helped Lonnie get ready for the occasion.

"You look beautiful, Sweetie," Jasmine complimented from afar. "That man is very lucky to be engaged to someone like you."

"And hopefully that's all he'll be," Mulan encouraged as she rested her chin on Lonnie's shoulder. "You do look amazing though."

Lonnie shook her head in disagreement. "I don't look like myself," she insisted with her frown growing. "I don't want Jay to see me like this. It'll change what he thinks of me."

"He's going to have to," her mother insisted, "if you want him to stop this wedding."

Lonnie turned to Jasmine. "How will the law work?" She wondered. "I only know the basics of it, but Aziz says it goes way in depth."

"Since you're doing the version of you already being engaged," Jasmine began as she remembered the guidelines from memory, "you're first fiancé—Jay, in this instance—has to intervene. You can't say or do anything until he does. Since you are from a different 'kingdom', the wedding doesn't have to be stopped. Jay can either plead with whoever arranged the wedding—in this case the Imperial Council— to end it or challenge the second fiancé to a fight. Most choose the former and succeed."

"I only remembered the latter," Lonnie informed. "So, Jay will do the latter and most likely win."

"There's more to it though," the Sultana warned. "If Jay does win the fight, you _have_ to marry him instead. You can't divorce him any time soon after or else the council will know it's a scheme."

"Are you absolutely sure you want Jay to stop the wedding?" Mulan questioned worriedly. "We can try to figure something else out. We have about ten minutes before the wedding starts."

Lonnie shook her head even more urgently than before. "I love Jay," she confessed with a small smile—her first one in days. "And our friends had texted me a couple hours ago saying that he admitted that he loves me too."

"Won't this be moving your relationship a little fast?"

Lonnie shrugged, not really caring or thinking straight. "If anything," she smiled a little more, "this saves him the trouble of asking me in the future."

 ***~Zhēn'ài~***

Lonnie slowly walked out to the enormous garden which held a small outdoor chapel. Everyone stared at her in awe, surprised by her beauty and how much she looked like her mother. Lonnie wasn't really fond of the stares, but did notice a certain purple haired VK mouthing something to her.

 _Jay is on his way._

Lonnie felt her heart skip a beat in both anticipation and worry.

He wasn't there yet? That can't be. Jay had plenty of time to get to the Palace before the ceremony started. Surely, he didn't get lost on the way there. He boasted to her months ago that he knew his way around Agrabah without actually visiting.

The ceremony is supposed to be the same one as her mother was going to do. It takes less than minute to complete it, which is way too short if he wasn't even there.

To try to stall a little longer, Lonnie took very short steps. Every few steps she would look behind her at her train and lift it slightly to shake the sand off it. She knew it annoyed the Imperial Council and the ruler of Qui Gong to no end, but she didn't care.

In her book, it was a small victory.

Sooner than she wanted, Lonnie stood about a yard away in front of a smirking Chen. Lonnie couldn't help glaring at him. She had a feeling this was just a big elaborate revenge scheme to make her pay for winning the Auradon Warrior Challenge.

The ruler of Qui Gong—an awkward looking man that was about a foot shorter than Chen—held up two golden chalices filled with water.

As he handed each one to Lonnie and Chen, he announced, "Today sanctifies a union that will be a blessing for all of Qui Gong."

Lonnie tried not to roll her eyes at his proclamation, which wasn't fitting since they were in a different kingdom.

Pulling a random red ribbon out of thin air, he began tying it around the cups. "With the tying of this sash," he continued dramatically, stepping aside, "we shall unite, not only two lives, but two kingdoms."

Lonnie had to suppress another eye roll. She still considered China an empire, no matter how much it supposedly changed over the years.

Before the ceremony could be completed, a sword flew out of 'nowhere', piercing the ribbon to one of the columns of the chapel, effectively knocking the chalices out of Lonnie's and Chen's hands.

Of course, there was a dramatic gasp from the majority of the crowd. Lonnie sighed in relief as everyone turned to look at the perpetrator—

Who was none other than Jay, the son of Jafar.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! This story has probably one chapter left so be sure to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Last chapter of the story!**

 **As I told some people, I'll try to have the first chapter of the sequel up sometime this coming week or next, but no guarantees. I'll post an author's note when it's up.**

 **ALSO ( PLEASE READ THIS PART): I had this idea when typing this chapter of having an alternate ending which would create an alternate sequel. I'll tell more at the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" interrogated Chen as Jay confidently walked to the semi-large outdoor chapel.

Jay wasn't wearing anything fancy since he knew of the unbearably hot heat in Agrabah. He actually just wore his Isle clothing, which did not seem fitting for the wedding atmosphere.

"You were banned from this wedding!" Chen continued.

"Actually," Jay began as he stood in front of a beautiful Lonnie, "according to Agrabah's excruciatingly complex marriage laws, I am allowed to interrupt this wedding."

"And why is that?"

Jay took a deep breath so he could announce, without a waver in his voice, "Because Lonnie and I have been engaged for over three months now." He untucked his engagement necklace from his shirt as Lonnie did the same with hers from her dress. He held the charm up so everyone could see it. "And here's the proof."

Jay tucked the charm back in—Lonnie kept hers out—and clarified, "According to the law—which is for _everyone_ being married in Agrabah—I can either plead with the Imperial Council to change their mind or challenge you to a fight." He pulled his sword from the column and held a tight grip. "Since I know the council is too 'high and mighty' to change their mind, I'll challenge you instead."

Chen pretended to think about it for a few moments before he smirked, thinking he would win. "Why not? It may teach you some respect for me."

Jay gritted his teeth to hold back a retort. "Here are the terms," he began commandingly, "if I win, I marry Lonnie and you have to leave her alone, for good."

"And when I win?"

Jay growled at Chen's cocky attitude. " _If_ you win, the wedding is still called off," he paused for dramatic effect. "But I'll go back to the Isle of the Lost, permanently."

Of course, the audience gasped at the proclamation. Chen was pulled to the side by his father to discuss the matter, giving Lonnie the opportunity to grab Jay's wrist and whisper in his ear worriedly, "You can't be serious. You belong here in Auradon with me."

"It was the only thing I could think of on the way here," he muttered in the same quiet tone. Jay gave her a small sad smile. "Don't worry, if I do end up losing, I'll be fine. The island is still my home."

Lonnie rested her forehead on the back of his shoulder in thought. "If you have to leave, then I'm going with you," she decided after a moment or two. " _N_ _ǐ_ _sh_ _ì_ _w_ _ǒ_ _de zh_ _ē_ _n'_ _à_ _i._ "

"There's that phrase again," Jay teased to lighten up the mood. "What does it mean?"

" ' _You are my true love'_ ," Lonnie translated before finally looking back up at him. "Wherever you go, I go. _No one_ is going to change my mind, not even you, my _zh_ _ē_ _n'_ _à_ _i_."

Jay's smile grew a little larger. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before he could stop himself, Jay magically grabbed a clean rag from his pocket and wiped the makeup off Lonnie's face. Next, he gingerly removed the hair clip—handing it to Lonnie for a moment—and then proceeded to take the ribbon out of her hair, letting her hair flow freely instead of in the bun. He made two small braids from both sides of her head and then intertwines them at the back of her head, using the ribbon to tie them together. It was sort of like a crown made from her hair. As a final touch, Jay placed the lotus clip at where the braids met.

"There." Jay's smile turned into one of genuine happiness. " _Now_ you look like you, my beautiful bride-to-be."

Lonnie blushed at the compliment and probably would have kissed Jay if Chen hadn't cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright," Chen smiled schemefully, "I agree to your terms. So, what are the rules?"

Jay shrugged as Lonnie stepped out of the chapel. "No rules. This way neither one of us can complain about the other cheating."

"Good."

Before Jay knew it, Chen abruptly swung his sword that 'magically' appeared out of nowhere. Jay barely had enough time to block the attack, but he was successful of course.

Chen was relentless with his swings and jabs, forcing Jay into taking a more defensive position.

The audience seemed to be safe as the 'men' kept their fight inside the chapel, like it was a silent rule to them.

As they watched the entertaining fight, the Imperial Council spoke in a huddle.

"How did the son of Jafar know about the wedding?" wondered one of the stubborn males. "Did Lonnie tell him?"

Mal, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, stepped in to save the day.

"No," Mal denied as she butted in. "Lonnie didn't tell him because _I_ did." She smirked at their surprised expressions. "What? Did you really think I wouldn't my brother his fiancé was being forced to marry someone else?"

Back to the fight!

Chen decided to play a little dirty by making Jay trip. Jay fell on his back, his sword skidding a few feet away from him. As Chen swung his sword down, Jay lifted his arm to block it.

Once the sword made contact Jay's wrist, the blade shattered!

How could that possibly be?

Jay laughed at Chen's and everyone's surprised expressions.

Well, there was _one_ person who wasn't surprised.

"How kind of you," Jay complimented as he jumped to his feet. He pulled his glove down slightly to reveal a gold bracelet that appeared to be attached to his skin. "You can't break a genie's bounds," he informed with a shrug. "I've tried."

Adjusting his glove back to its normal position, Jay flexed his wrist making his sword fly into his hand. Before Chen could react, he had a blade at the edge of his neck.

He lost.

Begrudgingly, Chen and his father left as the audience applaud Jay on his victory.

However, all of his focus was on his beautiful soon-to-be wife, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Lonnie stepped back into the chapel and in front of her soon-to-be husband.

"So," Jay began as he took one step forward with a smile on his face, "I guess this saves me the trouble of asking you in the future."

Lonnie laughed gleefully, for she had said something similar less than twenty minutes ago to her mother. "Yeah," she agreed with a happy nod. "I guess it does."

Without waiting for some sort of hint or response, Jay swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the breath out of Lonnie.

She sighed in content, reveling in the kiss as a thought occurred to her.

Lonnie was grateful that she found her _zh_ _ē_ _n'_ _à_ _i_.

And she couldn't believe Jay was such a great kisser!

* * *

 **Ta-da! Thank you for reading this story!**

 **Now, here is my alternate ending/sequel idea: Of course, you now know Lonnie marries Jay. But, what if Jay _HAD_ lost the fight? He and Lonnie would have to live on the Isle of the Lost. Wouldn't that be an idea you'd like to read too? **

**Leave a review!**


	10. SEQUELS!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

 **I just wanted to let all you loyal readers know that I have added THREE new stories as a Christmas gift! Two stories are the original sequel and alternate sequel to this lovely tale while the other is also a sequel to another story.**

 **That's right!**

 **You read that correctly. Zhenai has TWO sequels! There's an original sequel, and then there's an alternate. You'll be able to differentiate between the two as it progresses.** **Whenever you get a free time from your celebration be sure to check both stories out!**

 **The title of original sequel is called: "Hunyin in Auradon"**

 **The title of the alternate sequel is called: "Hunyin on the Isle"**


End file.
